Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)/Image Gallery
Zangetsu Anime Images Profile Images HollowIchigo.png|Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu. Hollow Ichigo's First Appearance.png|Zangetsu's first appearance. Hollowichigo anime.jpg|Zangetsu. Episode 271 Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Zangetsu possessing Ichigo in a new Hollow form. Hollow Ichigo - Second Hollow Form.jpg|Ichigo's second Hollow Form. Agent of the Shinigami arc HollowFluid.png|Zangetsu being "born". Soul Society arc Ichigo fights Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo vs. Ichigo. Hollowmask.jpg|First Hollow Mask appearance. Partial.jpg|Hollow Ichigo possessing Ichigo Kurosaki. HollowManifestation.jpg|Hollow Ichigo possessed Ichigo. Arrancar arc Vizards pin Hollow Ichigo to ground.png|The Visored pin down Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Shikai.png|Hollow Ichigo with Zangetsu in Shikai. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo prepare to release their Bankai. Hollow Bankai.png|Hollow Ichigo with Zangetsu in Bankai. Hollow Ichigo - Bankai.jpg|Hollow Ichigo shows his Bankai. Bleach124.png|Hollow Ichigo stabs Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Hollow Ichigo.png|Hollow Ichigo defeated by Ichigo. Kensei vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Kensei Muguruma elbows Hollow Ichigo. Kensei cuts Ichigo.jpg|Kensei slashes Ichigo. Ep124HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his form of High-Speed Regeneration to heal his shoulder. Ichigo Visored Training Full Hollow .jpg|Hollow Ichigo in Full Hollow Form. Ichigo and his Inner Hollow.png|Hollow Ichigo and Ichigo. Ichigo (Half Hollow).jpg|Hollow Ichigo possessing Ichigo and turning him into a full Hollow. Fake Karakura Town arc 271Ichigo transforms.png|Zangetsu takes over Ichigo's body in a new, humanoid Hollow form. Ep271Chain.png|Using Chain, Zangetsu summons his Zanpakutō. Ep271Chain2.png|Zangetsu catches his Zanpakutō using Chain. 271Ichigo severs.png|Hollow Ichigo severs Ulquiorra Cifer's arm. Ichigo - Hollow Form Cero.jpg|Hollow Ichigo firing a Cero. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. 271Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Ichigo. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Finish Blast.jpg|The explosion created by Hollow Ichigo's Cero. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Zangetsu from carving up Ulquiorra's corpse. Zangetsu pulls Hollow.jpg|'Tensa Zangetsu' draws out Hollow Ichigo. HollowTensa306.jpg|'Tensa Zangetsu' and Hollow Ichigo's merged form. Ichigo vs fused Zangetsu.jpg|The merged spirit crosses blades with Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Bount arc (anime only) YellowEyes.jpg|Hollow Ichigo attempts to possess Ichigo. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo stabs Dalk. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Ichigo under Hollow Ichigo's control. 233Ichigo_grabs.png|Zangetsu grabs the manifestation by the head. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration1.png|Zangetsu rapidly heals himself in the midst of battle. Ep233HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Zangetsu uses High-Speed Regeneration to heal his back after Muramasa's slash. 233Reiatsu_emanates.png|Black-red Reiatsu emanates from Zangetsu's body. 233Ichigo_headbutts.png|Zangetsu headbutts the manifestation. 233Ichigo_charges.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa vs. Hollow Ichigo. 233Reiatsu_surges.png|Black-red and white-blue Reiatsu surges around Zangetsu. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Hollow_Ichigo_asks.png|Zangetsu asks Muramasa if he called for him. 234Hollow_Icihgo_states.png|Zangetsu states he is Ichigo's real self. 234Muramasa_approaches.png|Muramasa approaches Zangetsu. 235Hollow_Ichigo_slashes.png|Zangetsu slashes at Muramasa. 235Hollow Ichigo proclaims.png|Zangetsu proclaims Muramasa is not bad. Ep235HollowIchigoAttacks.png|Hollow Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 235Hollow Ichigo appears.png|Zangetsu appears behind Muramasa. 235Muramasa leaps.png|Muramasa leaps toward Zangetsu. 235Hollow Ichigo asks.png|Zangetsu asks Muramasa what he is planning. 235Hollow Ichigo explains.png|Zangetsu explains how his true instinct is to devour Ichigo and take control of his body. 235Muramasa appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Zangetsu. 235Muramasa jumps.png|Muramasa jumps to avoid Zangetsu's attack. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Ichigo sees dozens of tentacles restricting Zangetsu in the reflection of the skyscraper above him. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads1.png|Muramasa uses Spiritual Threads with Zangetsu. Ep235MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Zangetsu struggles against Muramasa's Spiritual Threads. 236Hollow Ichigo_tells.png|Zangetsu tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Hollow Ichigo intervenes.png|Hollow Ichigo lends Ichigo his power. Hollow Flail Shikai.jpg|Hollow Ichigo using Zangetsu as a flail. Untitled-3.jpg|The worm from Hollow Ichigo's chest. Muramasa vs Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo vs. Muramasa. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ichigo becomes a Hollow again.png|Hollow Ichigo possesses Ichigo's body once more. Ep338 Hichigo confronts Reigai.png|Hollow Ichigo faces the Reigai. Ep339IchigoCeroYushima.png|Hollow Ichigo fires a Cero at Ōko Yushima. Ep338 Hollow IchigovsYushima.png|Hollow Ichigo faces Yushima. Ep339 IchigosaveRukia.png|Hollow Ichigo protects Rukia from Yushima's attack. DVD Covers Bleach Vol. 34 Cover.jpg|Hollow Ichigo on the cover of DVD volume 34. Zangetsu Manga Images Profile Images 111Zangetsu.png|Zangetsu Soul Society arc 111Cover.png|Zangetsu, Ichigo, and Ichigo's Quincy powers on the cover of Chapter 111. 111DeadlyDarts1.png|Zangetsu uses Deadly Darts on Ichigo. Arrancar arc MangaVolume25Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Volume 25. 220Cover.png|Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 220, with Ichigo's name being mirrored. 220HighSpeedRegeneration.png|Zangetsu uses his form of High-Speed Regeneration to heal his shoulder. 220HighSpeedRegeneration2.png|Zangetsu heals while summoning his tentacle limb. 221Cover.png|Zangetsu and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 221. 222Zangetsu's Cero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. Fake Karakura Town arc 289Cover.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 289. M7 Bleach Ch350 07-08.png|Hollow Ichigo stands over Orihime. 350Chain.png|Zangetsu calls his Zanpakutō to his hand. 350Chain2.png|Zangetsu easily catches his Zanpakutō after summoning it to himself. 350Zangetsu's Cero.png|Zangetsu charges a Cero. Hollow Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo cuts off Ulquiorra Cifer's arm. 351Cover.png|Zangetsu and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 351. 351Zangetsu unleashes.png|The explosion created by Hollow Ichigo's Cero. Hollow Ichigo returns.jpg|Hollow Ichigo returns in his new form to face Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo long hair.jpg|Hollow Ichigo greeting Ichigo. Fused Tensa Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Hollow Ichigo fused with Tensa Zangetsu. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 542Zangetsus appear.png|Ichigo senses both Hollow Ichigo and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. Zangetsu Video Clips Getsuga.gif|Hollow Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō. Cero125.gif|Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero. Chain.gif|Zangetsu easily catches his Zanpakutō after summoning it to himself using Chain. Cero271.gif|hollow Ichigo's Cero. HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif|Hollow Ichigo regenerates. DeadlyDarts.gif|Hollow Ichigo uses Deadly Darts. DeadlyDarts235.gif|Zangetsu's unpredictable fighting style with Deadly Darts. Zangetsu Movie Images Bleach: The Hell Verse HellHollowIchigo.png|Hollow Ichigo takes over Ichigo's body while in Hell. HollowIchigoYuzuCero.png|Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero while carrying Yuzu. CeroHichigo.png|Hollow Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at the gates of Hell. Category:Images